happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volt
Volt is a fan character created by Neizov. He is an electric dragon with the appearance of a bat. Appearance He has a dark bluish, almost black skin; his membranes on his tail, wings and his abdominal mark are lilac colored. He has a short snout, and sensory organs in the head which resemble ears. These organs allow him to practically fly in dark caves without the need to see his surroundings without his eyes. His reptilian eyes are cream-colored with green irises, he has two nostrils instead of a heart-shaped nose. Unlike other characters, he has small fangs and his abdominal mark is segmented. Biography He was born and grew up in the depths of a cave where he was raised by his mother. As a child his mother used to tell stories about dragon hunters during the Middle Ages and that was reason he was not allowed out of his cave. His mother was the one who would leave the cave to search for food and keep his son Volt safe from danger. One day his mother went to look for food like many other times before, but she didn't return since she was killed. At first Volt did not want to leave the cave but when he started to feel hungry he had to do it in order to search for food. He lived alone until one day he found Rainbow and they became friends. Personality He usually looks pretty calm most of the time and tries to stay away from the city. He does not seem to know much about the life in the big city since he spent most of his life in a cave just and would lest leave the outside to eat. As for his personality, he acts in a somewhat distrustful way. If he believes he is in danger, he will threaten anyone with his electric breath. Once someone gains his trust, he will act in a kind manner. Some dragons usually mess with him for his appearance, which is similar to a bat. Relationships Friends * Ember: They are not exactly friends, but they are not enemies either. * Glacial: They seem to get along very well, although they have known each other for sometime. Enemies * Rotten: They are enemies due to the Rotten's nature. * Slayer: As with the other dragons, Volt is among his personal deathlist. * Rottengrad: Since Volt is a mythical creature he wants to absorb his soul. Gallery Volt2.png Trivia * He is based on Toodles from How to train your Dragon. * He is immune to electricity but is vulnerable to fire. * He spends most of his time in caves or flying during storms. * Sunlight bothers him a lot. * He is his creator's third dragon character. * His deaths usually involve Slayer or Rottengrad. * His survival rate is 42%. Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Free to Use Category:Neizov characters